1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an overhead multiple conductor trolley rail and vehicle mounted collector units having particular utility in storage and retrieval systems.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, others have provided combinations of overhead conductors and traveling collectors wherein an overhead conductor housing mounts as many as four conductors in the upper portions of downwardly opening slots and wherein collectors are mounted on arms or parallel links which are biased upwardly to insure electrical contact. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,603. The beforementioned patent also includes guide means for aligning the collectors with the conductors when a vehicle with the collectors is moved so as to bring the collectors into engagement with the overhead conductors. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,368, a funnel-shaped entrance is provided for each of two horizontally-biased collectors so as to guide the latter as they are brought into position for contacting conductors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,368, 3,439,132, 3,303,294, 3,405,240, 3,124,226, 3,114,441 and 2,700,705 show collectors mounted on spring biased arms or parallel linkages wherein the collectors are engagable with overhead conductor rails. In these last mentioned patents, the collector support arms and parallel linkages are pivotable relative to their transporting vehicle about a vertical pivot axis and the collectors are pivotally mounted on their support arms or supporting parallel linkages.